


various storms & saints

by TrueWords



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Librarian!Jughead, Soul Bond, Vampire Bites, Vampironica - Freeform, vampire!Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWords/pseuds/TrueWords
Summary: The fact of the matter is: Jughead needs a job. And working for the Lodges inside the biggest library he's ever seen does seem like the perfect compromise... even if theyarevampires. However, Jughead is definitely not prepared to meet Veronica Lodge, nor is he ready to answer her long line of questioning. And let's not forget the rare books section of the library where he'sabsolutelynot allowed.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	various storms & saints

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my gift for @aliceadventuresintumbrland on Tumblr for the 2020 Jeronica secret Santa!  
> I hope you like your gift as this was a lot of fun to write, I have no idea if this counts as a gothic AU, but I got inspired by your vampironica suggestion and stalking your Tumblr a bit... Also, making rules as I go for the vampires in this universe? yeah, let's say that.  
> Anyway, we are finishing this year with some Jeronica,  
> have a good read!

The fact of the matter is: Jughead _needs_ a job. 

It’s as simple as that. He can no longer ignore his empty fridge, the stack of bills piling and **piling** on his coffee table, next to the empty coffee mugs and as Betty herself put it when she handed him the paper a few days ago... He can not afford to be picky. Or choosy.

That’s how he finds himself, this gloomy and very gray Tuesday morning, in front of the Lodge mansion. And the house is gigantic, it’s a proper manor, larger and bigger than Riverdale High and Southside High combined, Jughead is sure of that. The black batisse is currently towering all the other buildings in town because it’s sitting on a hill. It’s nothing but black, black bricks, black gates, black doors... All the blinds are closed, no light going in, and absolutely no chance to catch a glimpse of what’s happening inside of the said mansion. Or maybe it’s the way fog _is_ and feels particularly heavy so far away from the town and its usual activity.

Or the fact that he’s about the be employed by one of the oldest vampire families in the country.

Jughead doesn’t know _what_ it is, but as he presses the buzzer, he can’t help but stands a little bit straighter and he glances down at his own clothes, his infamous plaid shirt and faded jeans combo looks even more pitiful this morning. Maybe it’s the bleach stains on his Led Zeppelin t-shirt, maybe it’s because his army boots have seen better days or the beanie still planted on his head, beanie that he hasn’t taken off since high school.

 _Whatever_ it is, Jughead decides to push it away, because it doesn’t matter, he’s here for the job, he’s more than qualified, the pay is good and he needs this, he needs a job, a steady income for a few weeks.

 _Vampires_ or not.

“Yes?” An old voice cracks at the other end of the line and it’s enough to startle Jughead and he curses underneath his breath, because he is being really stupid about the whole situation, and he clears his throat before he answers.

“Hi. I’m Jughead Jones... I spoke to someone on the phone about the librarian job? I was told to come today at 10 am sharp and I...”

Before Jughead can finish his sentence, the gates open on their own. And it matches every single cliché of any horror movie, the black gate _squeaks_ and it opens itself very _slowly_ , pushing away the thickness of the fog and it’s rapidly followed by the same old voice telling him to come in.

And no, Jughead doesn’t hesitate to go inside, as he’s been instructed.

He’s heard rumors about vampires, a ton of misinformation, but he’s never actually seen one. Amongst all the things crawling to the surface lately, they are the rarest breed and one would have better luck seeing a ghoul trying to find some food in his dumpster or stumble upon a werewolf deep into the woods... than seeing a vampire. But still, Jughead doesn’t believe half of the rumors, he doubts one single gaze can turn you into stone, or that they can actually turn into bats, or that one bite from them and you actually become a vampire yourself... Those are just _rumors_ and people trying to make sense of something they don’t understand and something they fear.

The way up to the door is slow and Jughead navigates through the fogs to the best of his abilities. Every single one of his steps is heavier for some reason and he blames it on his _very active_ imagination. He glances at the garden, neat and proper, nothing blooming but the brightest of red roses he’s ever seen. Again, nothing usual, just a garden, bigger than his entire backyard or Riverdale for that matter, but that’s just how rich people live, right?

At the door, someone is waiting for him, an old man, dressed in a pressed suit and holding a pocket watch. He stares down at the watch for a few more seconds and as Jughead climbs the stairs separating him from the front door, he greets him with a smile.

“Good morning Mister, Jones. I’m Smithers, the house butler, if you would be so kind as to follow me to the library... I’ll be the one to get you started on your duties.” He talks in a deep soulful voice, the same as the one on the intercom and Jughead wasn’t expecting something or _someone_ so formal. And he is definitely underdressed for all of this, but he nods anyway and follows Smithers inside.

He is still not surprised when Smithers grabs a lantern, a proper lantern with a lit candle inside, as the inside of the manor is still trapped in semi-darkness. It’s as foggy outside as it is inside, like the day never comes in here and if Jughead wanted to get familiar with his surroundings... It’s not going to happen today, it’s nothing but long and empty corridors and Jughead follows as the butler walks at a steady pace.

“I trust you to remember the way to the library on your own Mister Jones, I wouldn’t be able to show you the way every single day. I’ll leave a lantern for you at the front door and make sure the door is opened for you to come and go as you please.” Announces Smithers.

“Of course, yeah _sure_... I can remember the way.” Jughead finds himself mumbling and a look over his own shoulder and he can clearly see the front door, not that hard to remember. 

There’s a turn left where Smithers indicates a bathroom that he should use and another door on the right that lead straight to the kitchen where daily meals will be provided for him, as Master Lodge doesn’t want any of his employees to starve. There is some reverence and respect in Smithers’ voice as he mentions _Master Lodge_ and Jughead finds himself nodding again, not wanting to add any questions. He’s not about to refuse free food and any free meal that his employer wants to offer, as far as he is concerned, Master Lodge has the right idea.

However, Jughead is in complete shock and in complete awe when Smithers opens the door to the library. To say it’s massive would be an understatement, it’s _gigantic_ , probably deserving of its own zip code and unlike the rest of the manor, it’s well lit, the blinds are opened and some natural light is actually coming in, showing miles and miles of books, nothing but books. And tables and chairs clearly made with some quality wood, as well as the most comfortable looking couches and armchairs Jughead has ever seen. It’s a library fit for a king or some kind of fairy tale and Jughead finds himself smiling without any hesitation, because this is the best environment to work for him.

He comes back to reality as Smithers points to a desk on his direct right and describes to him his duties and why he’s here, probably not to read to his heart content but definitely to _work_ and nothing else.

“Your desk Mister Jones. And the index cards left by your predecessor, you are not to change the placement of any books and any items you retrieve from the shelves must be treated with care, understood?” 

“Yeah... I mean yes, of course.”

“Good, you just have to finish the work started by Mister Scratch a few months ago, I trust it you can follow his index system and probably finish it. That would make Master Lodge very happy and you will be recompensed quite handsomely for that.” Smithers offers him a smile, a genuine smile that you can only see on older people and just like that, Jughead knows he has to be good at this job, he has to, failing like that _Mister Scratch_ is completely out of the question.

“Oh and _one_ last thing Mister Jones...” Smithers motions for him to follow once more, deep into the massive library, amongst the pages and the reassuring smell and Jughead frowns when he is presented with this new section of the library. It’s encaged, behind glass walls and a glass door, it seems a bit odd, even for a place like this.

“This section contains rare books and valuable items, Master Lodge insists that you stay away from that particular section and you do not include it in your work, he will handle that part himself, understood?” 

“Yes.”

It’s Jughead’s only answer, and sure, he is intrigued, rare books and valuable items? Who wouldn’t want to learn more about _that_? But not in this life, he has too much riding on this job and it’s like they said... curiosity killed the cat and all of that, so he better not push his luck.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it then Mister Jones, the best of luck.”

And with that, one last smile and a pat on his shoulder, Smithers leave him be, in the library. 

—

It takes Jughead his entire first day to understand the system put in place by his predecessor and another day to see how he can improve upon it. The great thing is that the previous guy did leave some valuable notes behind, that’s how Jughead learns that Master Lodge loves his index cards to be written by hand, not on a computer, with black ink, not blue and that he also loves his classics.

So Jughead gets to work happily, and the job is perfect for him. He knows the way to the library by heart after two weeks, can find his way to the bathroom easily and he’s on good terms with one of the cooks in the kitchen, Hilda, a small British woman who seems to be happy to make whatever he wants to eat on that day. And of course, the food is delicious and the portions massive, even for Jughead Jones, and Hilda’s apple pie and milkshakes put the ones they sell in Pop’s to shame.

The best part of the job is definitely sitting in that quiet library, on his own, reading books he already knows and discovering some new authors. Jughead wants to be thorough with his job, he doesn’t want to half-fast it, plus, he wasn’t given any limit in time so he might as well do it right. 

So he _reads_ , he writes some notes on the notebook provided for him and he slowly builds a rhythm, easily, within the pages, Jughead finds himself again, because he does what he loves the most, he _reads_ and he _writes_. Re-reading some classics and some brand new lines gives him some ideas for some of his unfinished drafts and that gets him wondering why not finish his earlier works.

And it’s week three when something unexpected _happens_. 

The day starts exactly the same as the previous one: he arrives at the mansion in the morning, he even crosses path with Smithers in one of the corridors, the old man seems busier than usual and doesn’t notice Jughead at first, the butler eventually offers him a smile and wishes him good luck, as usual. Jughead doesn’t think too much of it, he actually doesn’t think about it until later in the day, when he makes his way to the kitchen and unlike the previous days, it’s buzzing, Hilda is giving strict and precise orders to her staff and Jughead waits patiently for her to be free.

“So what would it be for you today, my love?” She asks, as if Jughead was one of her children and not another employee just like her. She has already mentioned how skinny he is, and if that’s not something a mother would do, then Jughead doesn’t really know what mothers are supposed to say, not that Gladys Jones was never any help...

“Anything you got really, you seem to be busy... anything special happening today?” Jughead replies, pulling up a chair for himself, questioning the chef.

“Well, everyone is suddenly busy as a bee because the boss and his daughter are finally coming up here, to stay in this residence. That hasn’t happened in months!” Hilda giggles clearly excited as the rest of the staff and Jughead finds himself nodding, only to respond that yes, a sandwich will be more than enough.

So all of this time, the manor has been ... empty apart from the staff? Well, that only confirm his suspicions that the Lodges are richer than rich, they’re like old money rich, that’s how Jughead would describe it. He’s been stumbling on first editions of many books, and he has handled every single item with great care, not just because of his job and the price of said items, but because he deeply cares and see those items as rare valuables. That library is a piece of history in itself, he’s sure of it.

“So...?” Jughead continues minutes later, munching on his sandwich and watching Hilda sprinkling some flour on her pastries. “He has a daughter... I didn’t know that vampires could... _you know_?” Jughead trails off and Hilda watches over her shoulders, as she is afraid someone will be able to hear their conversation, and when she speaks next, it’s in a very hushed tone.

“Well, technically they _can’t_ , he waited you know... Hiram... I mean Master Lodge, his wife was ... mortal, human just like you, that’s when she had the baby, and even with vampire blood, Veronica was still human back then. So... he waited until Veronica was old enough to turn her. They were so lovely, her and Hermione, walking hands in hands, always together, she looks so much like her mother, _so sad_ what happened to her...” Hilda has a long sigh, gazing away and just like that, Jughead has a million more questions.

“So... She’s still human? And what happened to Miss Lodge?” 

“Well my love, she died. She got sick and nothing could be done about it, even turning her would have just delayed her... well anyway, she died when Veronica was 16 and that’s right when Master Lodge turned her, to be sure he wouldn’t lose anyone else. Dreadful business it is... But that’s what happens with you lot, _humans_ , you break so easily!” 

And maybe Hilda’s laughter is out of place, maybe the story is sad, but what strikes Jughead the most is that she only seems to mention his human side and not hers... She looks human enough underneath Jughead’s eyes, but he could be wrong.

Jughead finishes his meal in complete silence and he takes his leave with a smile for a cook, offering to clean up his plate. No need, she insists and Jughead finds himself back into the library. Back to his safe place once more. 

The afternoon goes by fast, incredibly fast actually, but Jughead doesn’t notice, he just found another rare book amongst the shelves, it doesn’t look like a book, more like one of his own notebooks and Jughead’s heart sinks in his chest when he reads the signature on the first page.

**_PROPERTY OF H.P LOVECRAFT._ **

It can’t be... _right_? 

It seems to be authentic and true and just like that, Jughead is reading familiar words, by his favorite author, being written by Lovecraft himself, years, centuries even, ago. It’s mainly the beginning of a few stories, a few famous tales and even drawings, drawings of Eldritch horrors, and the very beginning of the cosmic terrors and nightmares. 

Jughead is in complete awe in front of the notebook, he takes a few pictures with his phone and that’s how, sitting on the cold floor, amongst one of the isles and the many books, he passes the time.

He doesn’t even notice the sun disappearing into the sky, doesn’t notice the dim lights flickering or the fact that it’s getting colder by the minutes. He doesn’t notice until... until someone or something opens the door of the library, the door is sealed shut, loudly, a clear sign that he is _not_ alone anymore.

 _That_ startles Jughead, he jumps on his feet, places the notebook, carefully, oh so carefully, exactly where he found it and curses underneath his breath. Is he even supposed to be here at this hour? Smithers never mentioned anything about his working hours and he usually takes his leave around 6 pm, figuring he better mirror a typical day of work. Maybe Jughead shouldn’t be here. He should definitely _not_ be here. Especially when he hears the familiar sound of a book being removed from its place on the shelves. 

“I know you’re here... I do believe it’s impolite to hide, especially when you’re in _my_ home, so please, show yourself.”

A feminine voice echoes through the library, it’s not particularly loud, but it seems to be everywhere, enveloping Jughead in his entirety and he quickly realises that he has no choice but to move and obey the said voice. So he does, carefully, making his way back to his desk.

That’s when he sees _her_.

The woman, or probably the girl, with curly long hair as dark as a raven, brown eyes like the trunk of the oldest tree, purple lips shining like a topaz and pale skin as white as snow. She’s wearing an elegant black dress and heels, a pearl necklace around her neck, she has a book in hand and she stares back at the Jughead. For a moment, she seems as surprised as him, and then she finally smiles.

“Let me guess... you’re replacing Nick. A shame, he was nice to look at. I’m Veronica... Lodge, _obviously_ , but you can just call me Veronica.” Politely and effortlessly, she extends a hand, as anyone would do.

Except that Jughead doesn’t immediately go to her, he’s still a bit too stunned to do anything, his mind still processing that she _is_ Veronica Lodge and that she is a vampire. She looks just so... normal, prettier than most girls he ever laid his eyes upon, but definitely normal.

“Oh please don’t tell my father forbade you to talk to me or something like that?” 

That gets a reaction from Jughead, he snickers for real, scolds himself because Veronica is being polite and introducing herself because she’s never met him. Vampire or not, he’s the one being weird. So he finally moves, his hand meets hers, he squeezes it back and speaks up.

“No, no, nothing of the sort. I haven’t met him yet, I was just surprised because no one ever comes in here and I’m usually gone by this time so...” 

“So you figured I had to be something bad?” Veronica’s reply is instant as she frees his hand. There’s a sly smile on her face next, she puts her book down, a copy of _The Girls in 3-B_ , a very good choice in Jughead’s opinion, and she then proceeds to look Jughead up and down as if she’s trying to decipher him. Just like that, Jughead stands up straighter, he thinks he has to and he shrugs.

“Nothing of the sort, I was just surprised that’s all. I guess I didn’t see the time pass... I mean...” Jughead has a glance around him, meeting the shelves and the books he is becoming very familiar with. “It’s the perfect place to get lost in.”

“Not too lost I hope... so do you have a name or do I have to guess?” Veronica is very direct it seems.

“The name’s Jughead.”

“That _can’t_ be your name.”

“It’s more like an epitaph... my real’s name is a little bit too heavy to carry.”

“Oh, I can totally relate to that, _Jughead_.”

“Thanks?”

It sounds like a question but if Jughead is supposed to know what’s the deeper meaning of their ongoing conversation, he absolutely doesn’t. Veronica is still staring and studying him, not even blinking, like he’s the most fascinating thing in the world and Jughead feels out of place. Something very familiar for him, there are not many places where he can fit in, him, the fake writer with daddy and mommy issues, with dreams crushed right before they could even be formed and a crappy apartment and a shitty bike being the only thing to his name.

“So _hmm_... I think... I should probably go.” Jughead clears his throat and as he moves to the desk, Veronica does too, eyes still on him.

“Because of me? Relax, I’m just here to read, you can stay as long as you want, I won’t tell on you.” Veronica winks like they’re sharing a secret and that has Jughead frowning.

“So I was right, I’m not supposed to be here after dark.”

“Technically not, but I won’t tell, and Smithers told daddy you’re doing a good job so, here’s to hoping and all of that.” It’s Veronica’s turn to shrug and as she walks past him, the only sound in the library is the clap of her heels and Jughead can’t help but observe her as she pulls up a chair, book in hands, and makes herself comfortable. And it’s fascinating to watch, the way she acts, the way she moves, as if each gesture, each movement is calculated, done with precision and such grace and...

And he’s the one staring, and now Veronica is staring back at him, that same smug smile back on her face.

That smile, he _doesn’t_ like that smile, Jughead decides.

“Something on your mind, Jughead?” 

“No, I should go.” He rushes to shoves his items in his bag and it’s to the sound of Veronica’s laughter that he exits the library.

—

Veronica's smile haunts him over the next few days.

And it's not just her smile, she's _there_ , ever so present in the library, his place of work and her house. Jughead has absolutely no right to ask her to leave, if anyone he's the intruder it's him and not the other way around and yet... her presence makes him feel... uneasy, alert in a way he has never felt before. 

Veronica usually makes her appearance late in the afternoon, around 4 pm, always wearing something elegant, mostly black, but sometimes a deep shade of blue or purple. Always a dress and always those pearls around her neck, always heels on her feet. That's how Jughead knows she is coming, the _tip tap_ of her shoes in the corridor, and, hearing that sound, he always stops whatever he is doing, reading or writing, he stands or sits up a bit straighter and his blue eyes fall on the door.

That Veronica always opens with grace and elegance, without any effort and as their gazes meet, she flashes him a smile, she then grabs a book, a new book each day and she sits in the same chair every afternoon and she reads. But not only that... from time to time, Jughead feels _her eyes_ on him, and when he looks up, she's always staring. Blatantly, always, she doesn't even try to hide the fact that she is or minds getting caught. Veronica's piercing brown eyes just _stare_ and Jughead can't help but flinch, not having the capacity to stare back with such... purpose and intensity. 

It's like she can read him too. And guess that he has barely slept the night before, thinking about the curve of her lips, the way her hair always brush her shoulders or the book she has been reading that day. Or that she can hear his heart beating very loudly in his chest, or sense the way his stomach tighten sometimes after he's caught her looking his way.

Veronica slows his work down, he's aware of that, but rather than finding a solution for that, Jughead keeps on going. The job is still good, never mind the fact that Veronica is here now, she's quiet at the very least.

Or she was.

She remains quiet for a week or so, and the next afternoon she appears in the library, she stops at this desk, glancing down to what he's currently reading, scoffing in the process. 

"Can I help you with anything?" Jughead looks up, only to see her stare back, arms folded across her chest. Blue, Veronica is wearing a blue dress today, the cut of the said dress is following her natural curves and her body lines, only revealing one naked shoulder, where her dark raven hair is caressing her pale skin. If Jughead had to guess what vampires looked like or write about them, he would certainly say that Veronica fits the description, quite easily now that he thinks about it.

"No just... just wondering why you're wasting your time reading Fitzgerald that's all."' Veronica finally reveals and Jughead shrugs.

"Why not? It's a great read, someone would say a classic..." 

"Well those people never had the displeasure of meeting him or living at that time, it wasn't as romantic or as grand as one would have you believe..."

"And you would know about it because ...?" Jughead feels silly asking the question, even sillier facing Veronica's new smile and her expression, as she is daring him to finish his sentence. But just like that, Jughead realises that yes, she's old... much older than him, she might have the appearance of a 16 years old teenager, however, she is _not_ one.

Veronica chuckles the next second, as she can guess exactly what he's been thinking and Jughead finds himself frowning: can vampires read minds, he has absolutely no idea, he's not about to ask now, that would be rude to say the least.

"Let's just say, I do, and that's it, okay?" Veronica concedes, mysterious as ever and if that's supposed to stop Jughead from wondering, it's quite the opposite. But he suspects that she knows, she knows exactly what she's been doing and Jughead clears his throat next, because she's giving him that intense look again. Her face, Jughead decides, changes a lot, in a matter of seconds, milliseconds even.

"Okay, I believe you. What would you recommend then?" 

"I don't know... what do you like to read? Tell me, who's your favourite author? Oh better yet... let me _guess_." 

Jughead barely has any time to think, let alone register what's happening, that already and too easily, Veronica is grabbing the back of the chair he's sitting on and shifts it, as if Jughead's weight on it is absolutely nothing, as if she was moving a feather, just so she can face him. And then she leans in, _so close_ to him, leans him and forces him to sit back in his chair, she leans in until their faces are a mere inches apart, studying him. Like Jughead is an enigma and she wants to figure him out. 

And Jughead can not move, he can not think, he can not even breathe, staring back at her, all too aware of his own skin, of her breath ghosting against the skin of his cheeks, of her scent... That's powerful, that smell, elegant, attractive, of roses and something darker. Jughead almost stutters right then, as Veronica's eyes seem to change color, her pupils dilatating, the brown fading into total black. It only lasts a few seconds, probably less, and when she steps back, that cunning smile is back.

"You do look like a tortured artist... I'm guessing many sleepless nights, probably thinking or writing. So... You like your murder novels and your horror stories, with a tad of depression, I would say Poe but no, no, no, no... so... _Lovecraft_?" 

She is right, she's absolutely right of course and Jughead is almost stunned by how right Veronica is, or maybe it's the breath that he's been holding for a whole minute now. He exhales, it comes sharp and labored and he coughs the very next second. Veronica's face changes again, the dark-raven hair princess tilting her head to one side, concern all over her features.

"You okay, Jughead?" 

" _Y-yeah_..." He nods quickly, taking another breath. "I'm okay. And you're right, absolutely right, Lovecraft is my favourite."

If he's supposed to congratulate her more, he doesn't know how, instead he stares back at Veronica, Veronica who finally seems satisfied by his answer, he's doing okay, and who's currently looking for a book to read on the nearby shelves.

"Can vampires read minds?" Because Jughead figures that at this point, he better just plainly ask and be as direct as her.

At his question, Veronica freezes, Jughead can see her tense right there, even with her face hidden, he shouldn't have asked that out loud, yet he did, and the new silence is deafening. But Veronica spins around, she doesn't look angry, quite the contrary, she looks ... tired.

"No, Jughead, vampires can not read minds. I am, however, very good at reading people, always have been. My senses are just a little bit sharper now, well... A lot sharper I should say and that's it." 

"Oh okay." Jughead tries to keep his tone very matter of fact, as if they are just having a conversation about the weather, and that fog still around Riverdale, that grew thicker since the day Veronica made her apparition.

"Am I the first vampire that... you know... see?" 

Jughead nods once more, deciding to be honest, there is no point in lying to her, not now, plus he has a feeling she would see right through the lie and quite easily with that. 

"And yet you’ve accepted to work for my father... you're a strange man Jughead." 

Jughead wants to laugh, really, hearing that, she has absolutely no idea how many people have called him that. But somehow, coming from Veronica, it strikes a core, deep within him, because he's sure her definition of strange is probably vaster and more intricate than anyone's else in Riverdale, he's sure of that. 

"I only came for the books." Jughead offers in a flat tone, blue eyes wandering on the shelves and the mysteries there are hiding.

"I had a feeling you would say that... anyway, I should let you go back to work, we can talk some more tomorrow." 

And that's a promise right there, Jughead is sure of that, maybe it's the smile that accompanies her sentence or the way she squeezes his shoulder as she goes to her table, Veronica's fingers so cold and so icy that Jughead can feel them through his thin layer of clothing, so piercing that they seem to burn. Yes, they _will_ talk some more.

—

Veronica keeps her promise and they end up talking.

She appears in the library much earlier during the day and she has questions for Jughead. She has questions about the books he read, the books he knows by heart, the books he plans on reading and the books he absolutely hated. And for every single one of her questions, Jughead has an answer, being honest. Probably more honest than he’s ever been in his entire life, but it’s the first time that he meets someone that seems to share the same love, interest and absolute fascination he has for books.

 _“You can ask me questions too Jughead, and they don’t even have to be book related.”_ Those are Veronica’s exact words for him, as they are sitting on the floor of the library, amongst the shelves, sitting opposite to each other, both with their legs in front of them, Jughead’s much longer than Veronica’s. And it feels out of place to see her this relaxed, on the floor, in that very expensive dress, playing with one strand of her dark hair; but somehow, it suits her. Somehow, Veronica fits in the library as much as he does. 

And he has questions, all of them about her nature. She knows it before he even vocalizes it and Jughead is glad that she doesn’t just run away and accuses him of being too noisy. He’s always been like this and Veronica Lodge is just another mystery he plans to decipher. She might not be written on pages, or bound by leather like a book, he might not need to grab his pencils to circle the clue and follow the plot, but still an enigma.

_“So do you sleep?”_

_“Sometimes, even though I don’t need to, it’s still a nice thing to do and it makes time pass faster.”_

_“... Does that mean you get tired?”_

_“In a way, yes, but not like you, and it takes a lot to get me to feel actually tired, I would say like a week or so... something like that.”_

_“So what do you do at night if you don’t sleep?”_

_“What do_ **_you_ ** _do at night when you can’t sleep?”_

 _“Okay,_ **_touché_ ** _, I deserved that one.”_

_“That you did.”_

_“Do you eat food? Do you need to?”_

_“I don’t need to technically, that’s not from where I draw my strength. And yes before you ask, I do need blood, lots of it, and as much as you would eat some food. But to answer your question, I do enjoy the taste of food, I still drink coffee, just because I love the taste.”_

_“Coffee is the best. As long as you take it...”_

_“_ **_Black_ ** _, no cream, or milk, maybe a bit of sugar.”_

_“Exactly... Glad we agree on that... How fast are you?”_

_“Incredibly fast, you wouldn’t be able to see me at full speed.”_

_“And your strength?”_

_“Let’s just say I wouldn’t need much to crush you Jughead.”_

_“Oh don’t be so proud of yourself, a lot of girls could say that.”_

And even knowing all of that, knowing that Veronica is not human, she’s far from it, it’s still easy to talk to Veronica and she always asks Jughead what time he would make his grand entrance -her choice of words- the very next morning. 

Jughead always has an answer, showing up to the Lodge manor over the weekends now and even turning down a few invitations from Archie and Betty themselves. Betty, over the phone, claims that she’s happy that he’s busy with work and not sulking into his apartment anymore. Archie gets suspicious when they cross paths one evening, Jughead making his way back to his place and he turns down a chance to talk to the ginger over a burger at Pop’s. 

The truth is that Jughead’s belly is full of Hilda’s food and his mind is still replaying the latest conversation he had with Veronica, where they talked about _Dracula_ , the book not the real vampire that she didn’t confirm nor deny existing. So no, he’s really not in the mood to be updated about Archie Andrews’ antics.

“Okay Jones, _who’s_ the girl?” Archie asks playfully, still following Jughead to his doorstep.

“What...?” Jughead almost drops his key on the spot, his cheeks slightly pink, he pushes Veronica far, far away from his mind, in the deep corner that no one except him has access to. “What are you saying Andrews, there is _no_ girl.”

“Oh okay... whatever you say Jughead, except I know you and I know the look on your face, you have the crush of the century but fine... don’t tell me. Do what you always do, go for a girl completely out of your league, I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk about it, or when she spits out your heart or whatever it is you’re into.”

“Gee thanks for the support, but yeah, there is no girl.”

Jughead decides to leave it at that, he whispers goodnight to Archie and goes hide in the darkness of his home, breathing unsteady. 

Veronica is not just _any_ girl, she’s not just a girl for sure and maybe Archie he’s onto something. Maybe she has invaded every single corner of his mind, maybe he has goosebumps for the wrong reasons now when he steps into the Lodge manor and maybe he wants to hear every single one of her stories. Maybe because he’s aware that he is the first human she’s interacted with in decades, or maybe he’s lonelier than he thought.

Whatever it is, Jughead is not giving that up. 

—

Except that Archie’s words linger on his mind the next days and Jughead realises that maybe, maybe, his best friend is right.

Because Jughead catches himself staring and noticing some things about Veronica over the next few days. It’s impossible not to do, she makes it a point to appear earlier and earlier in the library every single day and he watches as the pearl necklace rests gently against her skin, caressing her neck, it seems a bit too tight and he wonders if she needs help to put it on every morning or if she does it herself.

He gets _distracted_ when they talk about books and movies and he ends up being the one making her laugh. Jughead doesn't know why but he’s narrating her a story from his childhood when his dad thought that he was hiding nudie magazines under his bed when Jughead was just stashing horror novels, pretty gore and graphic, probably too much for a 13 years old boy. Veronica laughs at that, she seems to brighten, her whole body shaking, her long black hair circling her face and Jughead resists the urge to lean down and push away some of the dark locks.

He’s _mesmerized_ every single time she leans into his space, usually he’s sitting at his desk and writing some notes about the said author or said line and Veronica come close, still standing, reading what he just scribbled away, so close that sometimes her hair is brushing against his cheek, that he can smell her strong perfume and that, he is sure of it, she can hear his heart beating. She adds her own notes sometimes, underline a sentence and mentions that her dad likes this book or another book. Veronica always has a stern look on her face when she mentions her father or Jughead’s employer. He notices it, of course he does, just like he becomes familiar with every single one of her expressions and he wants to snap out of it, _really_. 

Because he’s such a walking cliché but Veronica is not like any girl or anyone he’s ever met, and maybe he’s always been attracted by girls out of his league: Betty first, then Toni, that brief thing with Donna at his old job and now, resident vampire and avid reader, Veronica Lodge.

Jughead tries to persuade himself that his crush is completely innocent, he’s allowed to have one, and besides it’s totally one-sided and he as zero plan on acting on it. So what’s the harm?

Yes, that’s what Jughead is repeating himself as he makes his way back from the kitchen to the library. He offered Veronica to come with him but she just shrugged, barely pulling away from her current book, she’s reading some Kafka, _again_ this week, and Jughead has already asked for her feedback on her current book.

However, when Jughead pushes the door of the library, he doesn’t Veronica in her spot, in the chair where he left her. No, she’s sitting in _his_ chair, with one of his notebook in his hands, but not the one he uses for work, no that’s the one where Jughead writes down his novel ideas and his own attempt at finishing something. Jughead freezes right on the spot, because this is insanely private and he’s never felt this exposed and the fact that Veronica seems really lost in the pages he created doesn’t change anything.

“ _What_ are you doing?” That comes louder than what Jughead expected, much louder and every single one of his steps is heavy, he makes his way to the desk and that’s when Veronica looks up to him, small smile on her lips.

“Reading? I knew you were writing something and I was curious so I just thought I could read a few pages while you were having lunch and...” Veronica doesn’t finish her sentence, she flinches instead, maybe it’s Jughead’s cold expression, cold icy blue eyes on her or the fact that he snatches the notebook, _his_ work, _his_ words, away from _her_.

“And you thought... oh why not go behind his back? That’s not how it works.”

“Oh come on, we both know you would have said no if I ever asked Jughead...”

“And for good reasons, this... no one is supposed to read this, okay? That’s just for myself.”

“For yourself?” Veronica takes a step back and she watches him as he shoves all of his belonging into his bag. Jughead has no idea where he is going with this, but he hates this new feeling building inside his stomach, it’s twirling and swirling and it’s hot and it might spill everywhere if he doesn’t leave as soon as possible.

“Come on, Jughead, this is good... the mystery novel is really good, okay teens solving crimes is being done to death but never like this, I was... I’m still seriously hooked and I want to know who killed the captain of the football team and that’s a compliment.” 

**“** _I didn’t ask for any compliment!”_

There it is, screaming down at her, like some sort of mad man and Jughead never expected himself to do that. Or Veronica to look so hurt the very next second, it’s quick, sudden and surprising, her face seems to break into a million of pieces however it’s gone as quickly as it came and she smiles drily the next moment, nodding. 

And if Jughead wants to mumble an apology, explains that he’s not really mad at her but at him, because it’s _complicated_ , because being a writer is a life long dream of his, that he was even accepted to Harvard but he chose to stay away because that’s when F.P’s cancer started to manifest itself... But it is complicated, that’s his burden and Veronica doesn’t even let him the chance to do so anyway, because she quickly articulates something along the lines of “duly noted.” and she disappears in a flash.

Quite literally, Jughead blinks and she’s _gone_ , fast, so fast that his human eyes or spirit can barely register it and he immediately feels worse once he’s alone.

—

Jughead is not surprised when Veronica doesn’t appear in the library the next day. He doesn’t expect her to, she doesn't owe him anything and he is ashamed of his own outburst. Yes, she did cross a line, but she also seemed to appreciate his work, without irony and without any judgment, and it must count for something, right? It must.

What surprises Jughead is the way he’s reacting.

Veronica’s absence weighs heavily on him and the library that was previously so comforting and like a second home, becomes menacing. Even the walk up to the Lodge manor is difficult, the fog is heavier than ever, it seems to push him away and tell him that he’s not welcomed in that property anymore. The wooden floor squeaks louder than usual underneath his boots and the lights among the books seem to be missing.

He knows it’s probably all in his head, and even that, Jughead isn’t completely sure. Even Hilda notices the change, asks him why he’s so gloomy and he doesn’t have a right answer for that.

The only logical explanation is that he misses Veronica. However, that’s _too_ pathetic to admit out loud, so Jughead sulks and buries himself in his work. What he wants to do is to navigate through the maze that is the manor and find Veronica’s room, her space and properly apologise.

That doesn’t happen however and Jughead’s mood grows worst and worst. He can feel it slipping, his answers become monosyllabic after a few weeks and even worst, he shrugs instead of answering most of the time.

Jughead _is_ his own worst enemy, he knows that, he’s very aware of that fact, just like he’s aware of the fact that, two weeks after the Veronica incident, when he’s working overnight, it’s past midnight, that no, she’s not going to show up.

He hoped that maybe, at night, he could trick her into thinking that he wasn't there anymore that he wasn’t in her domain, and that maybe, maybe, she would venture into the library. Just to read, and forget about him. And after all of that, they could talk.

It doesn’t happen anyway, and staring at his phone, Jughead realises that it’s actually one am in the morning and that he has absolutely no business being here. He sighs heavily, disappointment building in his chest and making him age by the second and he eventually stands up, deciding that it’s time to tidy up everything and head up.

“Better luck next time, Jones.” Jughead mumbles reassuring words to himself and stretches out his long limbs before starting to tidy up. He places back the books exactly where he found them and his gaze finds the rare books section of the library.

It’s forbidden, he really shouldn’t.

_He shouldn’t._

Except that it’s past midnight, time itself doesn’t even seem to exist right now, he’s exhausted, mad, at himself, at the world and breaking the rules seem to be a very good thing to do right now.

With measured steps, Jughead makes his way to the room within the room, breathing heavily, so heavily than in front of the glassdoor, his breath lingers on the door and he can see his own reflection.

These are _just_ books, he can be in and out in minutes, it’s not like anyone is going to know, it’s not like _she_ ’ll know.

With Veronica deep inside his mind, Jughead finally opens the door of the forbidden section. His heart is beating fast, very fast in his chest, a _stomp-stomp_ marking each step and finally inside, he finds himself so stupid, acting like a child eating chocolate before dinner. But that’s exactly what he is, right? Unlike a child, he decides to proceed with caution, biting his lower lip, he grabs a book so slowly it seems to last an eternity in itself. The cover is made of leather and is completely black, there is no title, no name of whoever slaved some hours away to write this particular book and that tickles Jughead's curiosity more than anything those past few days.

He finally feels alive, a very rare instance that has only happened around Veronica lately so Jugheads decides _why not_. He opens the book, and turns the first few pages only to find them completely blank. Completely, no words, no ink, no story, nothing. Jughead doesn’t get it, at all, and what happens next surprises him even more.

Everything starts to _shake_ around him, everything, the shelves, the books, the tables, the lights, it’s like a localised earthquake, only around him and Jughead doesn’t have the time to analyze the situation, he just _reacts_. He drops the book, tries to get a hold of something and fails and he ends up falling on the floor, on his back, loudly and harshly. All the air is knocked out of his lungs for a second or two, he blinks and when everything comes into focus, nothing is shaking anymore.

Nothing and Jughead sits up and his eyes land on the book, the black leather book is now the only thing shaking and glowing brightly, like it’s catching on fire but not quite...

“What the f...” 

The pages turn themselves as if they were summoned by an invisible gush of the wind. They turn and turn and stop in the middle of the book and then, there is a **_BANG!_ **, so loud and so deafening that it shakes Jughead back to the ground and when he finally comes back to his senses, some of it, it is only to watch something, very much alive and moving, leaking out of the pages of the book.

Yes, it appears to be liquid black ink, the missing ink, all thick and crawling and gathering, right in front of Jughead. Jughead who’s too stunned to move, Jughead who doesn’t believe what’s happening in front of his eyes. But the ink is not stopping, no, it keeps growing, growing and growing and the new being, the new creature is almost as big as he is right now, towering him as he observes it from the floor and it keeps moving in itself. Limbs appear, two legs, then two arms and finally a head and... is that a _mouth_? Jughead finds his answer when the creature screeches and roars into the night before launching forward. 

To catch him.

“Oh fuck!” 

If Jughead’s heart was beating fast before, it’s nothing compared to now, now that his life is in danger, now that something is after him. And Jughead doesn’t have a chance to get up at first, the creature grabs him by the ankle and pulls, still making that awful noise and growing its mouth bigger. To swallow him. Jughead is sure of it, so sure that he kicks it with his free foot, using all the strength he has and that’s enough. It’s enough to startle the creature and that buys him some time, some precious seconds that he uses to finally get up and put some distance between him and the monster. The monster quickly ends up chasing him through the isles of the library, roaring and kicking books and if Jughead thinks of just leaving, he immediately has another thought: he’s not letting that, whatever it is, loose into the Lodge property.

It’s his fault the creature even appeared in the first place so... so... 

“Jughead? What the _hell_ did you do?” 

“Veronica!” 

And really, Jughead is so relieved by the sight of her, he’s never been so happy and content to see anyone in his entire life that he rushes to her side, hands falling on her shoulders. He does register a few things, the fact that she’s clearly not wearing any makeup, the natural colour of her lips tips him off, and she’s in black pyjamas as well as a black nightgown, with an elegant _VL_ sawn with white letters over her chest... Jughead grabs her by the shoulders and tries to move her, failing at that too.

“We can’t stay here, Veronica! We have to keep moving, there’s this thing... it’s coming and it’s pissed and we have to keep moving!”

“ _What_ ... Jughead I... did you go into the rare books section? You weren’t supposed to go there! That was the only rule!” 

“Yeah, and I broke it... and also am I the only one who sees the _irony_ into all of this?”

“Are you really _lecturing me_ about invading your personal space when you’re the one who just did the same into my own house?” 

And maybe arguing right now is a complete waste of their time, Jughead is well aware of that, just like he’s aware of the fact that he sounds as snarky as defensive as Veronica or the fact that she looks good when she’s annoyed. However, all of that is pushed aside when the creature appears out of the corner of his eyes, only a few feet away from them, Jughead grabs Veronica’s hand this time and squeezes hard.

“We have to move, maybe it’ll tire itself out, come on!” 

“Yeah I doubt it, and let me handle that, okay?” 

And yes, she flashes him a smile and a wink, before she moves. Jughead really wants to advise against it, he wants nothing more but to hoist Veronica over one of his own shoulders and run away, it doesn’t work like that, he seems to have forgotten that unlike him, Veronica is _not_ human.

So Jughead turns around and he observes as Veronica runs towards the creature, it’s fast, it knocks the monsters on the ground and what happens next is even more chilling. Veronica’s entire face and demeanors change, she suddenly looks taller, older, new lines appear on her face, long claws at the end of her fingers, her eyes change to the brightest red, and longs fangs are coming out of her mouth. It’s those fangs that she digs expertly into what would be the creature’s neck, growling as she bites it without any hesitation. But the creature does fight back, it manages to push Veronica, hardly, against one of the shelves and the brunette just has time to wipe her mouth off, before the creature goes after her this time.

“ _VERONICA_!” 

Jughead is the one screaming again this time instead of just running away, for his own life, he can’t, he can _not_ , it’s a fight he can not comprehend or hardly follow, he tries to anyway, does his best to follow the creature and Veronica all around the library. There’s biting, growling and roaring and finally, after five minutes, an eerie silence.

_“Veronica...! Veronica!”_

Jughead can not find her, just broken wood and books spilled everywhere, absolutely everywhere and... finally, Jughead catches a glimpse of that familiar black hair and he gently pulls her away from everything, one arm wrapped over her frame, as if she needs protecting.

Veronica is looking up at him the entire time, with still the same bright red eyes, and if Jughead is supposed to be scared, it’s quite the opposite. She just saved his life, she still looks like herself just _different_.

“It’s gone... back in the book, for now.” She whispers and Jughead nods.

He does nothing but nod, doesn't know what to say, doesn’t know what to do and they remain like this for a moment or two, Veronica in his arms as they sit on the floor of the library. She doesn’t feel cold anymore, no, she seems to be pulsating against him and it’s Jughead shivers, Jughead who screwed up everything. He almost jumps on his feet when Veronica pulls away from his embrace, one hand on her forehead as if she is sporting the worst headache in the world. Something is _off_ about her movements all of the sudden, and Jughead is glad he chooses to stand up too, because she appears to be limping.

“Are you... are you okay?” 

“Yes? No? I will be....” Veronica looks up to him and Jughead remains close, only now to realise that both of his hands are on Veronica’s hips, holding her steady. He should probably let go, however, he doesn’t. She could pull out at any moment, but she doesn’t.

“Whatever that thing was made of, it doesn’t agree with me...” explains the brunette. Her tongue passes on her teeth and there Jughead can see her fangs up close. “I need to go feed, blood will do the trick, it always does.” She nods and hearing those words, Jughead’s grip tightens by the second.

“I’m right here, all full of blood, you save my life so I guess... have at it, okay?” They lock eyes as Jughead says that, he’s never been so sure of anything and taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes, and turns his head to one side, thus, exposing his neck and offering himself up. A cliché yes, but without Veronica, he would be dead right now, he’s sure of it, and he’s not letting her deal with all of this alone. 

“Jughead I...”

“Just do it okay? It’s okay, you have my permission.” He whispers the words, eyes still tightly shut. 

He hears Veronica take a deep breath herself and he feels her leaning closer. Jughead shivers again as her lips ghost over his neck, over the skin right there, hebraces himself for the pain, he doesn’t know what to expect, but he knows it's coming. Instead, it’s a gentle caress, Veronica’s claws graze his skin and before he can stop himself, Jughead _moans_. Out loud, in the space between them, blushing at his own body’s reactions.

“ _Oh_ , you’re serious, aren’t you.... okay then, open your eyes, Jughead.” 

He obeys, of course he follows her instructions, it’s only to meet those bright red eyes, shining like two ambers into the darkest and loneliest night of the winter. Jughead can’t move, he doesn’t move, his body belongs to Veronica now, he’s so sure of that, like she is assured when she grabs his left hand, she pulls up his exposed wrist to her mouth and then, without a warning of any sort, Veronica bites him right _there_. 

And painful is not the word Jughead would use to describe the sensation. It’s sharp and decisive, the way Veronica’s fangs break the skin and the vein and go right to what she needs, what she wants and what Jughead is willing to give. She’s drinking his blood the next second, filling her mouth with it, sucking and nipping at his skin in a way that feels forbidden. It’s electric, the air grows thicker, Jughead’s mouth is drier as Veronica is feeding, eyes still locked into Jughead. She moans too, without any shame, without blushing, like he’s the best meal she’s ever had in forever and that alone makes all of this worth it, Jughead thinks. 

There is no way she is forgetting him now, he’s certain of that. 

—

After Veronica bites him, everything becomes a _blur_ . Jughead is suddenly too tired, his body too soft and he wants nothing more but to go to sleep. But there’s a voice, that voice, _her voice_ , keeping him grounded, asking for his address downtown and two strong hands over his shoulders before he slips into unconsciousness.

It’s all dark but comforting this time and Jughead is pretty sure Veronica drags him back home, that she tucks him into bed, takes off the beanie from his head and plants a kiss on his forehead before disappearing. He has no memory of it all, but he’s sure of that.

Just like he’s sure he’s getting fired..

He does make an appearance, the very next day, at the Lodge Manor, later that he would usually. Jughead did spend a good chunk of the morning eating everything in sight inside his fridge, turns out he is starving, and rubbing his thumb against the scar he has on the inside of his wrist. A very elegant scar and the reminder of what happened last night. 

He let something loose, something dangerous and deadly into the Lodge’s library and Veronica came to his rescue, and Veronica drank his blood. Thinking back on it, Jughead shivers, he doesn’t know how he’s going to face the brunette now.

He faces her dad first, yes, he finally gets to meet Hiram Lodge and the man looks as cold and as distant as expected. And he’s clearly not pleased with Jughead’s antics.

“It will be your last day and the last time you ever set foot into this house, understood?” 

And Jughead has no choice but to nod, he has absolutely no apology to offer, he was out of line, he crossed every boundary last night and getting fired was the only outcome. So he takes his leave, making his way back to the massive gate, only to find Veronica, wearing a black coat with the matching black hood over her hair, smile on her face.

“So did he fire you?” The brunette asks, stepping to one side as the gates open on their own, just like they always do.

“Of course he did, I screwed up, I should have never ... you know... it was out of line so.” Jughead shrugs, he wants to feel guilty, but the smile on Veronica’s face is making that very hard to do and he can’t help but match the brunette’s expression.

“For what it’s worth, I think you were the best at this job, it is going to be though to find your replacement, Jones.”

“Well your dad seems like the type of man who doesn’t do forgiveness, so ... I’m sure he’ll find better.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

As Jughead steps outside the Lodge property, Veronica follows him, she’s actually leading the way, but it’s natural, it’s comforting in a way and soon they are walking, side by side, in comfortable silence, Jughead’s pace matching hers. She looks up his way a couple of times and he does too, and, at the end of the street, Veronica finally stops and she sighs deeply.

“I’m sorry... about you know... reading something you wrote without your permission.” Veronica does look and sounds sincere, Jughead had almost forgotten about the little incident so he shrugs.

“Thanks. That still doesn’t excuse my own behavior or what I did last night, I’m sorry too.”

“Thank you and... there’s a story right, about you, not wanting anyone to read your words, _right_?” 

As she interrogates Jughead, they lock eyes again, brown against blue, and there it is, again, Jughead feels exposed. Except that this time, it’s different, it’s not intrusive, it’s not too much, and there seems to be something linking them, right there, Jughead can feel the weight of the thread, from his body to hers. It’s disorienting to say the least and he has to turn his head before he can think of answering.

“There is, it would be too long to explain and it’s too sad... so maybe another day?” 

By the time he finishes his sentence, Jughead has gathered enough courage to face her again, and again that same smile, because maybe that’s his very lame way of asking if they will see each other again. Because he doesn’t work for her dad anymore, and Jughead has the feeling he doesn’t allow Veronica to just wander around Riverdale for long periods of time.

“Fine. Keep your secrets for another day.” 

Veronica shrugs, and just like that, she turns around and makes her way back home. Jughead does follow her, his eyes glued to her shoulders and he watches as she goes back to the manor, disappearing into the fog.

—

That other day comes very soon.

Jughead is browsing the local newspaper, sitting down at Pop’s, finishing his chocolate milkshake, when someone slides next to him, right inside the booth. He looks up, only to see Veronica, wearing a purple coat with the matching hood this time, right next to him.

“I...?” 

“You _do_ know you could look for a job online, you don’t have to be so old fashion, right?” 

“It’s Riverdale, Lodge, of course, I have to be.”

She does laugh at that, brightly, and effortlessly, as if she’s been here all along, Veronica takes a hold of his own straw and finishes his milkshake. And with anyone else, he would have minded, really, but not with her, with her it’s okay. She does seem out of place in Pop’s; but not next to Jughead.

And again, just like before the same pull is shaking him to his core, the same feeling of his own body being dragged to her side, needing to be by her side. So Jughead does the next best thing, he throws an arm over her shoulders and pretends to be annoyed about the milkshake he couldn’t finish. They end up ordering french fries and sharing, talking about books and movies, just like they always do.

Veronica does show up a couple more times after that, at Pop’s again, and he makes an effort of recommending the best items on the menu so she may find something she likes. She also shows up one Sunday when he’s on his way to the cemetery, when she finally spots the destination, she offers him a simple: _I’ll wait for you,_ and lets Jughead go have his talk with his dad. He talks about her of course and Veronica waits patiently, the whole time, holding his hand when he appears back at her side. And it’s nice, it’s comforting and Jughead does appreciate the silence that follows and their walk to Sweetwater River. 

But probably the most embarrassing moment is when Veronica appears on his doorstep when he’s on this way to the drive-in to catch up a movie with Archie and Betty.

“Oh, _what movie_? Of course, I’m joining in.”

And sitting at the back of Archie’s pick-up truck, with Betty and Archie and Veronica, Jughead almost doesn’t feel out of place and he doesn’t even think about it as he ends up wrapping his arm around Veronica’s waist when her head comes to rest on his shoulders. Archie does smile at that but Jughead’s glare is enough for his best friend to keep his mouth shut. They _behave_ , they don’t ask Veronica that many questions all things considered and when Betty mentions that she’s never seen Veronica around, Veronica just shrugs and reveals that the big mansion towering the entire town is her dad’s.

Whatever conclusion Archie and Betty do draw at that, they don’t bring it up, Jughead is glad, he’s even gladder as Veronica offers to walk him home after the movie. They walk in silence, holding hands and Jughead is disappointed when he finally catches a glimpse of his building.

“So I guess this is me...” 

“Yep, that would be your door right there, so... this is good night?” 

Veronica extends a hand to grab her coat, the one Jughead has been holding that entire time and as she puts it back on, Jughead tries to do his best to prepare himself for what’s coming. She’s going to leave, and the tug at his body, at his heart, is going to be one-sided and painful in a way.

Because it hasn’t gone away, ever since she bit him, whenever she’s around, Jughead can sense it, he knows when she’s about to appear, he seems to detect when she’s about to go... and it all can’t be a coincidence right? 

“Jughead... you okay?” Veronica asks that question, one hand inside her own hair, pushing the curls aside, coat finally on.

“You want an honest answer or a lie?”

“Well if I can choose, the honest answer, _please_.”

“You’re gonna leave, and it’s going to suck, because I’m gonna spend the next hours not asleep, waiting for you to come back it’s... I _feel_ you when you’re around, you know? It’s like, it’s in my head, in my gut and when you’re not here... I don’t know, it’s like a part of me is missing... I know I sound crazy but...” Jughead trails off, he’s surprised by everything he’s confessing right now, and everything he never knew he was ready to admit out loud and least of all, to Veronica in person. Veronica who’s staring at him, intensely, like she does whenever she’s trying to read him and decide what to say. Jughead’s heart picks up a new, faster pace at that, praying, hoping that she doesn’t run away. She doesn’t, she sighs, looks down, like she’s ashamed, like she did something wrong.

“No, you’re not crazy Jughead. God, I’m _so_ sorry, I should have explained this to you before.”

“Explained _what_?”

Veronica looks up, she tries to take a step back, but Jughead takes another one closer to her, both of his hands finding hers. He wasn’t kidding when he was talking about that pull, it seems to be stronger than ever now. Veronica stares at their fingers intertwined together, hers are back to being icy cold, but Jughead doesn’t mind, he likes it, in fact, he needs it.

“This. That. _This bound_. This link between us, you’re not crazy and I feel it too. It’s what happens when vampires feed off a human and... they don’t kill them. We’re linked, because your blood is in me.”

“Oh.... _oh_.”

“Yeah, _oh_.”

Veronica manages to take a real step back this time, folding her arms over her chest, she does look like she’s guilty and Jughead is left thinking about what she just revealed. So... he’s not going crazy, and that bite has changed something between them. Or has it? Jughead already wanted to be by her side, he still does, he still wants to hold her against him, press kisses against her dark locks and hear her laugh. He doesn’t find the words however and Veronica reads something else in his new silence, some sort of rejection.

“Look, I get it if you’re mad at me, I should have found another solution that night and...”

“And _nothing_ Veronica, you were hurt, because of me, it was my decision, and now that I know, it makes more sense, sure, but I never regretted it.” Jughead objects automatically, once again, telling the truth, once more, putting the pieces back together.

“Never?” Her voice is trembling right now.

“No, and I still don’t.” 

Jughead shrugs, because for him, it’s the most obvious thing in the world. If Archie Andrews was able to spot his crush, she should be able to see it too. But no, Veronica only sees her own nature, probably wondering if it’s too much for Jughead. Maybe it is, he doesn’t know, right now he doesn’t care, the past few weeks with her and talking to her and learning about her were some of the happiest and normal, _yes_ , normal of his entire life. He’s not giving that up.

“In fact... if you want to feed off me, anytime, that’ll be okay with me.” He makes up his mind quickly, smiling at his own admission, he can be her own personal, milkshake, he’s about to make the joke but Veronica nods no, clearly not believing him.

“Jughead, you don’t know what you’re saying, that thing is messing with your head, I should just leave.”

“Don’t.”

 _Don’t you dare leave too_ , he thinks as he moves, grabbing Veronica by the shoulders, holding her steady. Jughead keeps her here, he keeps her close, right there, as he leans down, to look straight into Veronica’s eyes, so she has no choice but to listen to him.

“I know what I’m saying, I know what I want, even before the bite, you were and you are the most fascinating woman, vampire whatever, that I’ve ever met. I like the fact that we can talk and not talk, and argue about books and movies and I don’t know... I like that. I usually have no clue, I’m usually the guy that doesn’t make an effort, or doesn’t show up or screws up... I don’t want to mess that up... whatever it is.”

“ _I.._.” 

One of Veronica’s hands find his cheek and Jughead leans into her touch, it’s sweet, it’s simple, it’s enough for now and he smiles as the brunette nods, a myriad of emotions passing on her face. Surprise, confusion even Jughead can’t identify them all, it’s too fast, but Veronica comes back to him, her brown eyes are sporting shades of red in them, he knows, he can see it, he can feel her slipping to her real self.

“So then it’s only me, feeding off you right, no one else.” Her voice is low, full of promises and that strength that Jughead knows she has, and of course, he’s attracted to that, he leans even closer, pressing his body against hers without being aware of it.

“Fine by me. Besides where else am I going to find another vampire, come on Veronica, it’s _Riverdale_.”

“Okay. And one more thing.”

“Anyt...” 

Jughead doesn’t have time to react, move or think about anything, or even prepare himself for what comes next. But no amount of preparation could have made him ready for Veronica framing his face with both of her hands and pulling him down, just so she can press her lips against his. The contact is soft and too quick at first, too sudden for Jughead to register what’s happening, but she doesn’t let go. She has him and she’s kissing him the very next second, asking for permission with her entire body and Jughead smiles against Veronica’s lips, finally kissing her back.

And it’s better than what he has hoped, better than everything he has imagined, that empty numbing feeling in his chest is replaced by something else, replaced by Veronica, by her soft lips against his, by her mouth opening to his, by his tongue meeting his, her frame pressed against his and trying to melt against his... Jughead knows right here and there, he’s right where he wants to be. And when Veronica pulls back slowly, her eyes are glowing that same red again, but not menacingly, it’s herself and Jughead knows he’s in safe hands.

“Is _that_ okay?” Veronica whispers into the night and so close to his lips.

“ _Yes_ , that’s okay.” assures Jughead before trying _that_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the feedback is appreciated!  
> Don't hesitate to drop some kudos and/or a comment ❤️


End file.
